Dr Hotpants
by Franky Potato
Summary: It's been too long for Simmons and Skye, all their pent up lust for each other has built until it finally explodes the second they're alone. Or Skimmons smut in the lab.


"Alright, now we just have to wait for the test results to get back, and then we're all done here!" proclaimed Jemma excitedly.

"I'll go wait for them to print," responded Fitz, "they'll probably be a while though, so get comfy". On his way out, Fitz passed Skye, flashing her a friendly smile.

After passing Fitz, Skye noticed Jemma was alone in the lab, and decided to take advantage of the rare opportunity.

"How are you doing Dr. Hotpants?" smirked Skye.

" _Dr. Hotpants?_ " Jemma looked at Skye with amusement.

"Yeah, _Hotpants. O_ r in other words, I'm really digging you in that lab coat" Skye's smirk grew wider with her last retort. "Dr. Simmons will see you now" cooed Skye, inching closer as the Brit continued to clean up her last lab.

"Whats gotten into you?" Jemma took in her girlfriends appearance, Skye was wearing a low-cut blue v-neck, and tight black jeans. Her black leather boots gave Skye an extra height advantage.

The taller girl moved to pin Jemma against the lab bench, trapping her with her arms on either side of her waist.

"You know Dr." whispered Skye huskily, "I think I'm due for a physical." Jemma shuddered, Skye had begun to place hot kisses to her neck, nipping lightly behind her ear.

"Skye, wait"

Skye immediately pulled back, looking into Jemma's eyes with concern.

"The cameras." Simmons blushed heavily, looking at her shoes.

Jemma wanted this as much as Skye, she was just a little camera shy. Skye smirked down at the adorable Brit, focusing on the cameras Skye used her new powers to slightly turn them so they wouldn't be seen.

"I thought you weren't going to abuse your powers?" smirked Simmons.

"I'm not, I only use my powers for good," retorted Skye, returning to her previous position, "now, where were we?"

"I believe you are due for a physical?" giggled Simmons, her face flushed red.

Skye bent forward, capturing Jemma's bottom lip between hers. The other girl responded in full, lacing her hands behind her neck and pulling Skye into her.

Skye's hands found their way to Jemma's hips, holding her still, pinning her to the counter behind her. Skye pushed one knee between Jemma's, causing the Brit to moan into Skye's kiss.

It had been too long for Skye. Between the near-war with her mother and the chaos at the newly configured SHIELD, there just hadn't been much time for Skye and Jemma.

So now they were making up for lost time, Jemma's hands explored Skye's body. One of them nestling in Skye's wavy locks, the other tracing patterns down her back, coming to rest in Skye's back pocket.

Skye pressed harder into Jemma, causing her to moan. She took this opportunity to tangle her tongue with Jemma's. Simmons responded by tightening her grip on Skye's ass, eliciting a sharp squeak form the taller girl.

Jemma smiled into the kiss, loving that she made Skye make such uncharacteristic sounds.

Skye thoroughly enjoyed the teasing and playfulness, but she had had enough and wanted to get down too it.

She swiftly grabbed Jemma by the back of her thighs, lifting her quickly onto the counter. Jemma let out a surprised squeal, which was quickly silenced by Skye's mouth on hers.

Jemma pulled Skye in flush to her, wrapping her legs tightly around her waist. Skye pulled the Brit into her by her navy tie. They were now impossibly close, bodies flush together, inseparable.

Skye traced a trail of open mouthed kisses down Simmons' neck, stopping briefly to bite playfully behind her ear. Then she moved to the space just above her collar, sucking lightly she placed a tender kiss, only to bite roughly on the same spot.

Skye was determined to leave a reminder of this moment. She wanted to see it as she passed her girlfriend in the hall the next morning. She wanted to see the way her coworkers looked to her after noticing the bruise. She wanted everyone to know.

Simmons gasped sharply at the contact. Skye all but ripped off Simmons' lab coat, scattering it to the floor. Next cam Jemma's sweater, and half of the buttons on her shirt.

Jemma swiftly removed Skye's v-neck as well, roughly grabbing at her chest and placing a hot kiss to her girlfriends swollen lips.

"I want you" panted Simmons.

It was all Skye needed, she liked to have some sort of verbal consent before taking the smaller girl.

Skye pushed Jemma back roughly, laying her back onto the counter with her legs dangling off. Skye undid the buttons on Jemma's jeans and slid them down and off her thin legs.

Skye was eager for Jemma, she wanted to savor every moment of this experience, but she also knew that the lab wouldn't be empty forever.

She wasted no time removing Jemma's clothing, leaving her in nothing but her bra. The metal counter was icy cold on Jemma's skin, yet her body felt like it was on fire.

Skye kissed the area just above Simmons core, gently running her finger tips up her thighs as she did so. Simmons responded by readying herself, lacing her fingers into Skye's hair while her other hand gripped the edge of the lab bench.

Skye's soft kisses drifted lower, until she finally placed a longing kiss to her girlfriend's most sensitive spot. Simmons let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Skye's tongue began to trace delicate patterns over the other girl's clit, eliciting soft moans and whimpers.

Without warning, Skye pushed her index finger deep within Jemma's we center, earning a sharp gasp from the Brit.

"Fuck Skye!" she hissed.

Skye began pumping in a slow rhythm to match her tongue, but gradually she increased the speed of each thrust. Jemma's short curls bounced along each time, her face contorting to reflect the tension building below.

She let out a few short moans loud enough that someone in the next room might be able to hear them. This drove Skye to finish her quickly.

The inhuman thrust her middle finger along with her index, now more motivated to please her lover. Her pace increased, driving Simmons to insanity.

The knuckles on her hand that gripped the counter turned white. Her face and chest burned red. Simmons lost pretty much all control over her voice level now, not really caring. If someone heard them, they would know to stay away.

Skye's free hand snaked up Jemma's body to cup her right breast, pinching her nipple softly. As Skye's thrust intensified, she began to toy with the other girls nipple, twisting it slightly and pinching it in time with her mouth on Jemma's clit.

It was too much for the shorter girl to handle, soon she moaning Skye's name and gasping for breath as she came with a shudder.

Skye helped work Jemma down for her intense orgasm, drawing her dripping hand from Jemma's soaking sex. She crawled up to Jemma, placing soft kisses every few inches until she reached the brunette's face, placing a loving kiss to her lips.

"We should clean this mess up," laughed Skye, "Fitz might be coming back soon."

"Oh shit, you're right".

With whatever energy Simmons had left, she managed to locate all her clothing and attempted make herself presentable.

However, as she was just about to retrieve her tie and finish redoing her buttons, she heard Fitz approaching.

"I got them!" her called, "the lab results, they're finally done."

Fitz stopped dead in his tracks. He took in the sight before him, Skye's tangled hair, Jemma missing her tie, the first few buttons of her blouse undone, revealing a dark half circle.

Jemma and Skye didn't seem to notice how obvious they were, so Fitz ignored it as much as he could.

His face flushed pink, Fitz handed the results over to Jemma, who pretended to look them over with interest.

"hmm, yes, intersting...yes, hmmm...yes indeed. Very well, Fitz, I'll analyze these and get back to you tomorrow with my ideas." she replied innocently.

"You have to initial them Jemma, remember?" Fitz couldn't keep his gaze on Jemma, so he looked just to the left of her head.

"OH, yes! Silly me!" blushed Simmons, "now where did my pen go? I swear I just had one in my-" Jemma's eyes widened as she searched the room for the missing item "-lab coat".

Fitz noticed it lying on the floor behind the counter and picked it up, offering it shyly to Jemma. The scientist excepted the coat with embarrassment, initialed the chart, and swept away with Skye in tow.

The engineer decided he should go play video games with Mack, after all the bunks weren't going to be particularly peaceful until Skye and Jemma had "finished up".

The bunks were definately noisy for nearly another hour.

Besides, it was Simmons turn.

 **A/N**

 **So I might write another chapter to this, but for right now it's just a one shot. If you guys want another chapter let me know, I might decide to write another chapter about Simmons' turn.**

 **Thanks for reading let me know what you think!**


End file.
